Tributes of District 4
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Terra was a normal girl living in District 4. She lived the life of a swimmer and worker at her families fishing market. For the past five years she would stand at the Reaping never having her name called. The odd were in her favor, luckily. Now the 28th Hunger Games were around the corner. With a one in million chance of her name getting picked, she ended up being that one.


**I don't own the Hunger Games! **

**Hi! I started this story a while ago. I didn't want to make a fan fictions story about Katniss, Peeta or any other character you all know, just my own from my head. This story will be like a normal yearly Hunger Game. In this story, it will be bast off the 28th Annual Hunger Games. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think please!**

* * *

It was far down, very far down. The water crashed against the rocks, and sprayed everything around it. Anybody would be crazy to do this, but not me, I was different from the others, braver, more risky, nothing bothered me anymore.

"Go Terra!" They screamed, Valeria and Ashby, my two best friends. There were others around that were my friends, but Valeria and Ashby were at the top. As the same crowd continued to cheer, I stood at the edge looking down thinking. Should I do this, is this a dumb thing to do? It doesn't matter, if I got injured, killed, hurt, I didn't favor life, and life didn't favor me. Taking a deep breath and got ready to make my move. Looking behind me once last time to my dear friends, there was nothing to say I've done things like this all the time. Turning back, I looked down as the sea continued to crash and move, a place where I belong.

Taking another last breath I jumped. The fall seemed endless, a few moments I wondered if I never was going to feel the cold wet water all over my body. Unable to take the wait any longer I held my breath and closed my eyes. This was a bad idea; the waited seemed to come longer. Finally I hit, the water splashed around the surface, I holding on to dear life. I lived, or so I believe. Opening my eyes I saw the sea all around me and nothing else. Looking up I saw the surface and down the ocean floor.

If I didn't come up now, my friends would worry. Last time that happen, the day was hectic. My mother running around screaming, thinking I lost my live, my father swimming in the sea for hours trying to find my body. All along I was off on seashore a few miles away, washed up there. The moment I arrived back home with everybody still running around like crazy maniacs, I started to feel stared that my parents wouldn't let me out of the house like that. Of course they changed their minds; otherwise I wouldn't be here swimming to the surface. Once I arrived at the surface of the water and took a deep breath heavily I looked up to see Valeria, Ashby and all the others cheering once they saw my wet face.

I swam to the closest part of land I could see, which wasn't far at all. Standing on my feet I ran up the hill to meet up with everybody. Have way there I turned a corner and run right into Ashby.

"Oh Terra," She said grabbing my arms and pulling me into a hug.

"How was it, we almost began to start worrying if you didn't come up anytime soon enough," She added when we pulled away from each other and out of our hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I told them grabbing a towel from one of the girls.

"Well for being the top swimming out of all of us, you better be," Valeria said and a hint of laugh in her voice.

Chuckling I saw, "Okay now it's your turn to jump."

We never made each other jump at the same level, with each all at different ones. There were different clicks, at different levels. We numbered them all, one being the shortest and 8 being the highest. As we took off towards the lower cliffs Valeria started to worry, "Should I go off 4 or 5? I'm right on the edge."

"Go for 4 first and after just try 5, I think you are ready," Another told Valeria, with this Valeria nodded in agreement.

Another girl turned to me and said, "Terra when you jumped we all saw a fisherman out in the beyond starting to worry when you jumped."

The group laughed, to make them happy I smiled. I hated it when others worried about me. I've jumped since I was five, I'm perfectly fine.

Once arriving at cliff four from cliff 8 we all gathered around while Valeria got ready to go to the side and jump. The whole group stood around and cheered the other, but once it came to me watching I stood silently watching letting the wind blow through my blonde hair.

Once Valeria jumped the girls run to the edge of the cliff to watch. The time you heard a splash, they ran down the hill, towards the shore Valeria would seem at. For me I didn't want to be one of the crazy girls running, laughing towards a friend. I only did that if there was trouble. With everybody far ahead I just walk, being normal until I turned a corner, to continue down a hill, running into something, or someone. Looking up I found my old friend Otto Overwhill, and with him a friend, Raff Keene. As I continued to dry my hair, with the towel, I smiled at the two.

"Terra," Otto said, nodding his head once.

"Otto, Raff," I said, while we all shared glances with each other

After a moment of silence, Raff spoke up and asked, "So what brings you here, to the seashore?"

I kept quiet for a little, until I said, "I was just taking a bit of a swim." Nobody besides my friends could know we jump off these cliffs and test our swimming skills. Here in district 4 you aren't allowed to take a swim in the water for fun or any sort, only to fish for fish, that is all.

"To find some fish," Raff said with humor in his voice. Sometimes I wonder if he sees right through me. I wasn't that readable was I?

"Yes," I said with a sharp of annoyance.

In the distance you could hear the girls giggling coming up the hill heading towards cliff 5, Valeria's jump must have been good then. I sighed without the knowledge the girls had about knowing Raff and Otto where up here, hopefully they didn't give anything away. As they came around the corner I looked down to the ground to hide my face. Once they came up to us they stopped the laughter.

"Otto, Raff," Valeria's voice said. Looking up I saw she was in between the others extremely wet from the sea. An obvious sign to give us away.

* * *

**That is all I have so far. Please tell me if I should continue!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Review!**


End file.
